


(Request) Damn it, It's not what it looks like!

by Flower_Night



Series: The Red Fruit [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Child Nudity, M/M, Not Child Abuse or Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night
Summary: ~Request~(If Xander Did not See Takumi and Little Leo come into his house)Little Leo just came out of the shower.Because he didn't listen they got into a tiny mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My classmate asked me to make a fanfiction with this as the plot-"Little Leo and Takumi are in Leo's house and Kid Leo takes a bath and does not want to put clothes on, you know kids are like that. So Takumi slips on some water and they got into //That// position. Xander comes in and sees them.
> 
> I take requests if they don't include sex! ( i would but im too scared to)

Little Leo and Takumi successfully went into Leo's house. Little Leo was a little sweaty so Takumi readied a shower for the little boy and let him clean himself. When the blonde haired boy came out with nothing to cover himself, Takumi immediately shouted, "Leo, go get a towel!"  
Takumi blushed out of embarrassment, covered his eyes and passed the younger boy a towel. Instead of taking the cloth, he just threw it and said," No Takumi, I don't want to!" To make himself look more intimidating, the child pouted and stamped his left foot on the ground.

"Ugh, why do I always have to do it!?" Takumi asked the world, before getting up to find Leo something to wear. But as he got up, he slipped on the wood floor. The next thing he knew was that he was on top of Little Leo with his hand and legs at either side of the boy's body. Before any of the two could react, the door creaked open and none other than Xander, Leo's big brother came in. 

"What are you doing to my brother!? And wait, why is he a six year old!?", the oldest man screamed. Takumi quickly responded,"Oh damn, it's not what it looks like!" He was really hoping Xander would buy that. Even though that was the truth, the older boy wasn't convinced.

Xander tried to punch Takumi, but the Hoshidan boy dogded the attacks. "Xander it wasn't his fault! It's mine!" Leo admitted.  
Xander stood up, got Leo a long jumper and shorts and then made heavy breaths. "You better tell me what's going on! From the start!"


End file.
